


That Special Someone

by Katygirl345



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AGAIN READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!, AGAIN READ THE DAMN DANGONE TAGS!!!!, Alcohol, Belated Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Romance, Birthday Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Don't Judge Me!, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fucking, Groping, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, If you don't like my works then dont read!, Kissing, Late Birthday, Moaning, Nail digging, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non rape elements, Obey Me !, READ THE DAMN DANG ON TAGS!!, Raking, Read at your own risk!, Riding, Sex, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Smut, Stripping, Surprise Party, Teasing, Then.......you.....gonna...GEEETTT IIII!!! (a line reference from Raven's home), This May or may not include elements of non con, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Viewer Discretion is advised!, Will have chapters of the brothers with different story plots/ endings/ scenario, You Have Been Warned, again.....you GOONAA GETIIIIIT if you didn't read the tags!, asmo, groaning, important!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katygirl345/pseuds/Katygirl345
Summary: Today is May 19, and Ritsu's 21st birthday!! She thought that everyone had forgotten her birthday which made her very sad! However, things started to brighten up when a the brothers give her a special surprise for her birthday today! Also another sexy birthday surprise will be waiting for her as well once she's alone with the brothersI will include some chapter with different story lines and endings so be on the look out for that !
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	That Special Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll Im 21 years old now and today is my birthday (a week ago) ! Also Read at your risk and I don't want to see any comments about me adding or non con warnings do apply !
> 
> If i you don't like it then don't read it then! 
> 
> You Have BEEEN WARNED!!!!!

It was May 19 and Ritsu's Birthday! She was officially turning 21 years ol this year meaning that she was old enough to drink alcohol now. Ritsu woke up very excited as she looked at her calender and realized that today her 21st birthday. " I don't believe it! TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!", As she couldn't contain her excitement and joyment," _Starting today you are now 21 years old now!!"_

She immediately got herself dress and hoping that the brothers had planned a surprise for her 21st birthday today. But when she got downstairs,, there wasn't any party decorations up in the dining hall this morning and everyone seem to be having a normal breakfeast this morning. RItsu tilted her head to the side with confusion as she wondered. _" That's odd...... Why aren't there any party decorations set up in the dinning hall? Shouldn't they know that today is my 21st birthday?"_

She greeted everyone with a small on her face. "Good morning guys!", as she took her seat at the table.

Luci answered, "Good morning to you too Ritsu! Did you sleep well last night?"

"I sure did!!", as she ate some her breakfeast on table, "So? Do you have any plans today to do something for....... I don't know a certain special someone?"

" Actually I do!!", Luci answered. 

"Oh do you!?!!", as she asked excitingly, " Tell me!!"  
  


Luci chuckled, " I have to attend a meeting with Lord Diavolo today and also some paperwork to fill out too!"

Ritsu looked at Luci with a stern expression her face as she asked. "Well is there anything besides all of that like.......... a party?"

He tilted his head head with confusion. "If anyone throwing a party...........it isn't me or anyone that I would know of? Is there something important that should remember? "

She let out a small sigh as lowered her wolf ears and asked the other brothers." What about you guys do you have any plans for today? To celebrate a special day for that someone?" 

Asmo replied, "I'm sorry but I've got plans today!"

" I have go pick up a Ruri chan figurine from the store!", Levi exclaimed.

Mammon answered. "Sorry I've got plans as well too!"

"Same here I'm just heading over to Hell's kitchen once my classes are over for today!", As Beel answered while muching on his food.

Belphie yawned. "All be sleeping in all day" 

Satan replied, "I'll be in the library today........... actually all day to be honest!"

Ritsu let out a small sigh as she answered, " I see then...... all you are busy today...... _So they did forget that today's_ _my birthday!"_

As soon as she started eating her breakfast, Luci asked. " Ritsu, may I ask you something?"

She nodded, " Sure you can ask me anything!"

"Okay you realize that its a school day right? ", as he asked. " Why aren't you wearing your school uniform?"

Suddenly, her eyes had widened with shock as she realized she was wearing her civilians clothing instead of her school uniform, as she blushed embarrassingly. "OOPS MY BAD!!!!! _I've gotten to excited that I completely forgot that I had school today!_ I'll go change right a way after I finish eating!!"

Quickly finishing up her breakfast, she immediately got up fron her seat and head to her room to go change into her school uniform. As soon as Ritsu left the room, the brothers started have a discussion about preparations for Ritsu's surprise birthday party.

" Phew that was close one!! For second there I thought she almost figured out the surprise party that we're planning throw for her birthday today!", as Satan sigh with relief.

Luci sighed. "Well she wasn't that close at all....... I mean..... She still has no idea after all! If she had found out It wouldn't be a secret anymore!"

"Well its a good thing she didn't !", as Mammon laughed a bit.

Luci twitched his brow as he immediately smack Mammon on his head. Then Mammon angryily answered, " OUCH WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR!!!?"

He glared at Mammon as he answered and whispered. "KEEP QUIET OR SHE"LL HEAR YOU!"

"Ahaha! Who wouldn't have guess that her birthday would be close to mines!", As Asmo chuckled a bit, "She's turning 21 if not I'm not mistaken?"

Luci nodded. "That's is correct! Lord Diavolo informed me that Ritsu's birthday would be coming as soon Asmo's bithday was over, so he told me that we should throw her a surprise party!"

" Now that the prepartions are complete, we can start decorating for the party!", As Luci's contiuned." But will need someone to distract her before as soon as we can get the decorations put up into to place!"

" I"ll do it!", as Asmo raised his hands, " You guys should start putting up the decarations and just leave everything up to me of course!" 

_**Many Hours later......** _

Simeon, Luke, and Solomon were unsure about the present they got for Ritsu which was a brand new Sketchbook. " I don't think we should give it to her for Ritsu's birthday!", As Luke, answered. " We should get her something else for her birhtday!!"

Solomon shook his head, "No I still think should give to her for her birthday, she does love to draw after all!"  
  


Luke argued, " Well I still think we should get her something for her birthday!" 

Simoen answered. " We should give to her as a birthday after all............ remember the cover on her sketchbbok had fallen apart tho?

Solomon and Luke said "Oh yea I remember now!" 

As you can see, couple weeks ago before Ritsu's birtday, her sketchbook's cover had fell apart after working a special painting and placing her sketchbbok on the floor. "Well I guess we should give to her! After all she would be really happy if we gave to her!", As Luke nodded.

Suddenlty then, Ritsu immediately walked in the room as she greeted, "Oh good Morning, Simeon, Solomon, and Luke!"

Getting startled by her voice , they immediately quickly covered up her present under Simeon's cape and turned around as they answered. " OH GOOD MORNING RITSU!!!"

"Um Good Morning.....you guys?",as she tilt her head with confusion as she looked over at the table and asked, " Hey wait that's over--!"

But before she could see what it was, Simeon stood in front of it as he nervously answered. " Um, that's my science project.......... I mean Solomon's, Luke's, and My project!", and winked at the the other two.

She asked confusedly. "Science Pro......ject?"

Luke nodded, " Yea that's our science project!!! Its something that all of three of us been working on class!! Isn't that Right Solomon?"

" Oh yea that's right! We're trying to add the finishing touches before we can turn it in!" , As Solomon smiled nervously.

Ritsu nodded. " Well I now I see is okay if I can take--!", and about to take a peek when all of sudden.

"NO YOU CAN'T LOOK UNDER THERE!?", They all shouted at the same time.

Simeon gulped nervously. " I mean you can't right now!!?"

With stern look on a Ritsu's face, she asked. " Well why not?"  
  


" Because its a secret!! We can't have anyone see it right now.......because.....", As Simeon scattered up his thoughts to make up an excuses, " It wouldn't be a secret anymore!"

Ritsu let out small sigh as she answered. "Well do you have any--!"

Solomon interrupted. " Sorry, Ritsu we're kind of in a hurry right now! So talk you Later bye!!"

They immediately left the room while picking up the covered up birthday gift for Ritsu. "............plans for today??", as She finished her sentence very confusedly and speechless. " _Geez they were sure in a rush today!.......and it seems like everyone forgot today was my Birthday!"_

Ritsu let out a small sigh as she looked down with a saddened look on her face and walked out of the room. She was feeling upset and sad that everyone had forgotten today was her birthday. She thought that no one cared about her birthday. " _So no one seems care at all............."_

_**Many hours later......** _

After Ritsu's classes were over for today, she immedaitely let out a small sigh as she thought about what she was going to do for her birthday, " _So what am I going do now?? Well I may as well head home for today! Since no one's is planning something special for me at home!"_

Making up her mind she immediately collected her belongings, and left room. But as she was leaving the room, she noticed that Asmo was waiting for outside. " Oh Ritsu just the person I wanted to see!", as He smiled at her and asked, " So I wondering if you had any plans to do today?"  
  


She answered. " Well I don't have any----!", as she suddenly paused for a moment.

_" Wait.... Perhaps Asmo probably remember today is my birthday??"_

_"_ Actually I was planning head to home for the day! Did you have something in mind?", As she asked.

A warm smile came across his face as he asked. " Well I was hoping you and me could go shopping together, also possibly get something eat if that's okay with you?"

Ritsu nodded as she agreed to take him up on his offer, as they both started walking together along the way. As soon as they arrive at Devildom's shopping area, Asmo and Ritsu headed over to Majolish to shop for some clothing. After purchasing the clothing, they headed over to Hell's Kitchen to get something to eat. Ritsu couldn't helped but wonder why Asmo was doing all these things for her. " _Why is he doing all these nice things for me?"_

Once the waiter had showed them to their table and took their seats, Ritsu asked. " Hey Asmo? Can I ask why are you doing all of these nice things for me?"

He chuckled, "Well it's the right thing to do after all? And isn't today your Birthday, you're turning 21 years old if I'm not mistaken!"

Her eyes widened with suprise as her cheeks turned rosy pink color, as she asked. " W-Wait you remembered!? I thought you had plans today???"

" Of course I remembered that today is you're birthday! I did call you at midnight to wish a Happy birthday! But you didn't answer!", as he pouted.

Taking at out her D.D.D, she immediately looked at the the missed calls and blushed embarrassingly, " Whoops my bad ! I guess I didn't see my missed calls eariler today! Thank you Asmo!" 

" _I guess I forgott to check it today!",_ as she paused for moment.

Asmo asked, " Now why would you ask me if I had forgotten about your birthday?"

Letting out a small sigh, she answered. " Well I thought that you guys had all forgotten that today was my birthday because you all seem busy!"

" Well, I'm sure that they didn't forget it about.... plus we all care about you Ritsu!", As he smiled at her, " And we all love you! So don't feel down even if we forget that today's a special day for you!"

Ritsu heart began to skip a beat as she smiled very warmly at him. " Thank you Asmo! I feel better already!"

"You're very welcome! and I'm glad to hear that!, ,as he smiled once again at her.

Several hours later after a meal at Hell's Kitchen, Ritsu asked. " So where should we go next?"

Asmo chuckled, " Well it is your birtdhay after all so why don--!"

Suddenly, Asmo's D.D.D started to ring as soon as he took it out from his pockets. " Hold on sec, Ritsu! Let me take this call!", as He smiled at her.

Ritsu nodded as she waiting for Asmo to finish is call. He immediately picked up the call, " Hi Hi!! Whose calling?", as he answered.

It was Luci, " Asmo its me, Lucifer!", As He spoke, " You can bring Ritsu over! We're ready!"

Asmo nodded as he answered. "Okay I'll bring her over right away!"

Hanging up his D.D.D, he looked over at Ritsu sitting at a bench, as he asked. " Why don't we head home! There might be something special waiting for us!"

" Okay let's go then!", as she nodded and got up from her sit. From there on they immedaitely headed for home. Many hours later, they arrived at the house of Lamentation and as soon as they got inside, Asmo lead Ritsu to Dinning hall. Ritsu started to get very curious on where exactly Asmo was taking, " _I wonder where Asmo is taking me?"_

Once they got in to the Dinning hall, Ritsu noticed that lights were turned off and it was quietly. " Hey Asmo? Why is it so quiet all of a sudden!", as she turned on the lights.

As soon as she turned on the lights, the room shouted. " SURPRISE!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RITSU!!!"

Ritsu's eyes widened with surprise as she looked at the dining room filled with Birthday Decorations. Not only that but, Everyone else including the brothers were also here as well. They had thrown Ritsu a surprise birthday party for her.

" Guys, I thought you had plans for today?", as she asked, " You guys threw me a surprise party!?"

Luci answered. " Well that was prevent you from figuring out that we were planning to throw you a surprise party!"

" Well we didn't want you to ruin the surprise! Since its your first time spending your birthday in the devildom!", as Satan exclaimed," So we had to make it very special for you on your birtday!"

Beel nodded with smile on his face."For once I feel very happy that you was born on this day!"

"You know I couldn't agree with you Beel!", as Belphie smiled.

Levi cheerfully answered, " You're 21 now! So how does it feel?"

She replied, " I feel amazing now that I'm old enough to drink!!"

Mammon's cheeks turned rosy red as he shyly answered. "R-Ritsu you know I didn't forget about your birthday! I wanted to make sure that you had an amazing time celebrating your birthday here in the Devildom, since's your first time!

Then Solomon handed Ritsu her birtdhay gift in her hands as she opened the present, as she smiled brightly and her eyes with surprise, " Oh my godness! Simeon, Solomon, and Luke did you guys get this for me?" 

Inside was a brand new sketchbook in front her very eyes. To describe it, the cover had very beautiful bright rainbow colors with cute little animal pop stickers on the front cover and inside of the sketchbook were some very clean blank pages to sketch or draw on."

Simeon nodded, "Yup we sure did! Happy Birthday!"

Solomon smiled, " All three of us pitched in to get you a brand new Sketchbook, since your sketchbook's cover fell off!"

"Plus it's from the Celestial Real!", as Luke added on, " Its very strong and will never break at all! So I hope you take good care of it and use for your amazing drawings of yours!

A warm bright smile came across Ritsu's lips as she answerd. " Thank you so much guys for giving me this brand new Sketchbook! I promise I'll take very good care of it!" 

Diavolo wallked over to Ritsu as he placed his hand over her head and laughed. "Well its seems like someone's having a good first birthday in the Devildom! So you're 21 years old now? How do feel right now?"

Ritsu smiled brightly, "I actually feel amazing now that I'm 21 years old! I can finally know what Alcohol taste like!!"

"AHAHa!! I see alot of spirit you, Ritsu!", As Diavolo chuckled brightly, " I'll have Barbatos bring out some unique wine out so you can have your very first taste!!"

She noddded as of agreeing to his offer, she answered. " Yes I would love to have later on today!"

Then, Barbatos came out from the kitchen while a birthday cake with candles already lit with fire. From there on, He immediately sat the cake on the table as gather around the table while Ritsu stood in front of her her glowing birthday cake. Barbatos spoke, "Okay when you're ready, you can blow out your Birthday candles!"

She nodded silently.

Suddenly then out of no where, tears of joy started flood her in eyes as flow down to her cheeks, Ritsu smiled and answered. "Guys this is the most wonderful birthday I've ever had this year in the Devildom! I'm very happy that I got to spend my birthday with you guys!" 

From there on, Ritsu wiped her tears aways as she blew out the candles on her cake and made her wish. Everyone started clappping as Barbatos replied, " Okay now whose ready for cake?"

Beel's eyes widened with amazement as he asked. "Did someone say cake!?", As he looked at Ritsu and asked. " Are they cutting cake now?? Can I please have a bite out your slice of cake Ritsu?"

Ritsu let out a small chuckle as she answered. "Yes Beel they're finally cutting the cake now Beel! And yes you can have bite of my slice of cake, we can both share a slice together!"

Beel grinned at Ritsu, "Thank you Ritsu!"

_**A few moments later.....** _

Ritsu and Beel we're both sharing a slice of birthday cake together. Suddenly Ritsu immediately remember something as she asked Levi, " Hey Levi can I all ask you something?"

He answered. "Yes what is it?" 

" Remember, when you said that you had to go pick up from a Ruri Chan figurine from the store as an excuse?", She asked.

He nodded as placed a piece of cake in his mouth. " Yea what about it?"

She sighed, "Well I knew you wasn't telling the truth from the beginning tho!"

Almost choking his cake and drinking a glass of water," W-Wait h-how did you know I was lying?!", As he asked.

Everyone looked with surprise and disbelief once RItsu knew about the surprise party from the very beginning, "Well for starters I knew that you wasn't telling the truth because....... You only order you stuff on Azukon! and you rarely even go outside to shop downtown!"

The brothers glared at Levi as he looked at them nervous smile on his face and shrugged. " Well I could be wrong after all! Besides I've never you leave the house before!", As she smiled nervously.

Everyone immediately let out a small sigh as Levi argued, "Ritsu you scared me half to death! I thought you found out!!!"

Luci let out a small sigh as he answered. "Okay how about we forget about that and tell Bartbatos that this cake is amazing!"

Everyone agreed to how amazing the cake once they had tasted it

" You're right Luci! this cake is amazing!", aS her eyes dazzled with amazement as soon, "Barbatos tell how did you make this cake so so......DELICIOUS!?"

Barbatos chuckled. "Welp it is special family recipe that I used to make it and I'm glad that all you liked it!"

WIth confidence, she asked, " Barbatos can you teach me how to make this cake someday??"

He chuckled once again as he nodded. " Sure I teach you how to make one someday!"

From there on, Barbatos took out very unique wine bottle and headed to the kitchen to go get some wine glasses for everyone. Once he came back with the wine glasses, he immediately poured everyone their own glass of wine. As soon as Ritsu received her glasss of wine, she immedietely stood up from her seat to make a toast, " Excuse me, everyone! May I have your attention?Please?", as she annouced.

Once she had gotten everyone's attention, she immediately took a deep breathe as she spoke clearly and loudlt, " I would like to make a toast to thank everyone for throwing me this suriprise birthday party! I'm glad that I got to spend it with you guys! Oficically now 21 years old!"

Everyone lifted up their wine glasses from the table and into the air. " Okay we Go cheers on 1.........2.........3!"

"CHEERS!!", as everyone shouted at the same time and took a sip from their wine glasses. Ritsu's eyes immmediately dazzled with amazement as she taste, "MMM! This Wine tastes amazing I can't wait to have some more!"

_**Many hours later....** _

After the party was over, Asmo walked Ritsu over to her room since she became super intoxicated after drink to much wine of course. " Head....My head is spinning around!......hic!", she said very intoxicated, " H...ey hey! Asmo! I didn't know was around the corner!?....Hic.....I thought you... was stauyying behind?"

He let out a smalll chuckle sa he answered, " Well I was planning to not unless if you was there! But its seems like you had too much wine to drink"

" Oh.....I..... did overdid didn't I?", As she drunkeningly laughed,"Haha! Well I guess......I did! hic!"

As soon as they made to her room, Asmo immediately sat Ritsu down on her bed as he took a deep breathe, "Phew we made it!",as Asmo let out a small sigh and looked at her, "Okay, you stay right there while I get some water for you and also some medicine ok? So take a little nap "

She immedaitely nodded very drunkeningly

Then Asmo, left the room to go get some water and medcine. A hour had past, Asmo had returned with items to help Ritsu feel better. Hoping that she would still be in her room he immediately knocked on her door and answered. " Hey Ritsu! I'm back with the supplies, can I come in?"

" Yes you may come in!", she answered with a seductive intoxicated voice.

As soon as he came inside of her room, his eyes immediately widened with surprise as he saw Ritsu. She had already undressed herself while still intoxicated and leaving on her bra and underwear. Suddenly, a seductive smirk came across his lips as he began to observing from head to toe. "My My someone must have gotten all sex up on her birthday", as he chuckled.

Ritsu puffed up her cheeks with pink drunkingly color. " D-Don't stare! I only did it because it was hot in here!", as she took her seat on the bed.

From there on, Asmo also took a seat on her bed, as he showed her that he came back with a bottle of watrer and medicine container. "Don't you worry about thing Ritsu! I'll make sure I nurse you back to health! Now close your eyes and open your mouth!", as he chuckled.

Still intoxicated from the wine's effects, she obediently nods as she closes her eyes and opens up her mouth. But instead drinking from the bottle, Asmo immediately takes a sip from it and kisses her deeply with passion. Ritsu begins gulping down water while she was being kissed by Asmo. Sliding his hands inside of her bra, he started to grope her breast in a circular motion.

She moaned heavenly and lustfully.

As soon a they parted mouths, their tongues dripped with each other savila. Asmo chuckled and smirked at her. "Well I can't believe someone as sexy as you can get Intoxicated!"

Ritsu blushed intoxicately." A-Asmo d-don't tease me like that!:

Asmo grinned as he answered. "Oh so I can't have my fun can I? How about you seat in my lap?"

She immediately obediently obey as she sat in his lap as she face the front the of her room's wall. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Ritsu's bit of a chubby stomach was being by squeezed by none other than Asmo himself.

Her body immediately flinched as she felt his hands squeezing her bit of a chubby stomach and as she moaned heavenly, " Ah~! Fuck! A-Asmo n-not there!"

Asmo eyes widened with shock as he answered. "Oh wow I didn't you had a little cute & soft chubby belly! I makes me want to touch your body even more than before!"

From there on, his hands slided down on her inner thighs and between her private areas. Asmo kissed down on the back of her neck while leaving some bite marks on skin as he used the other hand to slide inside of her panties and rub her sensitive private areas. Her body immediately flinched to the touch of her private areas being rubbed, as she arched her back little. Then out of nowhere, Asmo used his fingers to open up her private areas and start rubbing her clit spot. Ritsu immediately flinched as she squirmed around to slightest touch to her clit. She moaned lustfully, "Ah--! N-Not there!!!! You know that I have sensitive spots!!"

"Hehee, Of course I know that!", As he whispered into one of her wolf ears," I am the Sin of Lust after all and besides I'm just trying to loosen you up!"

Biting the tip of her wolf ears, he immediately slides one of his fingers inside of her as slowly started to finger her. Once he had slid in another finger inside, he eventually fingering her at rapid pace. Her body was still contiuning to betray itself as she quivered and quake. Ritsu's moans began to grow louder and louder, as she begged. " A-AH!! MM---! Asmo you keep doing that I'll......I'll---! AAAH~!"  
  


Taking his fingers out he immediately looked at them, in which it was dripping with her sweet honey nectar. Asmo licked off the sweet honey nectar from his fingers as he chuckled. " It seems like your already this wet right now!"

A small smirk came across his lips as he ordered. " Ritsu chan can do you do me a favor and take off your bra and panties off?"

Ritsu obediently nodded as she stood up from his lap and took off her bra and underwear. 

" Now follow My instruction! Lie down on the bed and on your back!", He answered, "and spead your legs as well too!"

Ritsu lie down on her back while on her bed and spreaded out her legs. From there on, He immediately stood up as leaned his face over to her private areas. Before she knew, Asmo had slowly pushed his tongue inside the wet hole of hers and started to the inside of her walls. Her body had automatically flinched as she squirmed around a bit on her bed and grasped on her bed's sheets. His tongue's movement was getting faster and deeper from the inside of her walls. Droplets of sweats streamed down on her face as she started pant very heavily.

"A-Asmo If you keep going further and further inside I'll----!!!", as she let out moan full of pleasure and arousal. More of her sweet honey nectar was released into Asmo's mouth as he immediately gulped all up.

Taking his tongue out and licking his lips, he chuckled, " You know I think I'm ready for a meal right now!"

He then undressed himself until he was fully naked, as he smirked and spoke. " Okay Ritsu! I think I give some pampering since it's your birthday! So go ahead and get on all fours for me!"

She obediently nodded as she got on fours while on her bed, Suddenly then out of nowhere. Asmo immediately inserted himself inside and gripped tightly on her hips. Ritsu intoxcated gasped as she felt something hard go inside. " AH FUUCK !! Asmo when did you get this hard and so so BIG!?"

He chuckled as he started thrust at rhymatic pace. "Heh! Don't make me laugh! I'm sin of lust after all!"

Ritsu could feel her body get even hotter from the oustside, once he was already inside of her. She could also hear the pounding of her heart beating. Her breast started to bounce up and down as soon as his pace began to pick up speed.

While he contiuned to thrust he asked, " Ritsu are you trying to hold in your moans for me?"

Ritsu immediately bit down on her bottom, as she shook her head and blushed intensely." N-No!"

" You know I can tell when people are lying to me!", as He smirked at her, "How about we see how hot are you just now?" 

From there on he immediately removed his cock out as he flippid her on the side of her stomach and lifted up one her legs in the air as he inserted himself inside once again. This time his thrusts started going a lot faster than before. Ritsu contiuning to bounce up and down once again. She couldn't back her moans for any much longer, she eventually made a loud lewd moan.

"AH! Jesus FUCK YES!!!"

Asmo panted as he let a small chuckle, " Well now it seems like you're enjoying this as much as I am!"

Then he immediately leaned even further inside and contiuned to thrust. But before Ritsu's breasts coould start to bounce again, Asmo used his other hand to hold one of her breasts in place. Next, He leaned his face over to her breast nipples and started to lick them as his fingers played with them as well. But before Ritsu could say anything else, eventually Asmo began to suck on one of them. Ritsu frantically flinched her body as it quivered and quake at the same time. However, she had no time to worry about that right now. In fact she was too focused on her pussy tightening while his cock to thrust rapidly from the inside.

Her cheeks flushed with a bright color of red, as she bit dow on her bottom lip and thought," _FUCK me!!! I feel like I'm gonna burst at this very moment!!"_

Once Asmo had removed his mouth from her breast, he immediately leaned over to one her wolf ears as his hot sexy breathe tickled her wolf ear. " You're really hot Right now! and even sexier! I think your nipiples got really hard after my help!", as he whispered and realized something for moment. " Oh my .... that's the not only thing! In fact, It seems like your pussy tightened up on me after all! I think things are getting interesting now that you've turned me on!"

Suddenly, Asmo immediately flipped Ritsu's body over on her back as he lift up both her legs and leaned forth as he conitune to thrust at rapidly pace. Ritsu's breasts couldn't stay in place as it started to bounce up and down once again. Also, her moans couldn't be contained for much longer as they begin to slip out from her mouth."Ah Fuck me yes! More! More! MORE!", as she sinfully and lustfully begged.

Asmo immediately started to pant as he bit lips to contain his moans and pushed her legs up to her breast as went even much deeper and further inside." R-Ritsu! I think I'm getting close!", he panted.

He was right after all, she could immediately fell his cock pushing and pounding its way through her g-spot. From there on, Asmo pressed his lips against hers, as they shared a kiss with deep passion and lust. His tongue immediately found its way inside and started massage her tongue. Eventually, she let out some moans slip out from her moan while they were kissing.

As soon as they parted lips, He heavily panted as he asked. "R-Ritsu are you okay?"

Ritsu nodded as she panted, " Yes I feel amazing!"

Asmo chuckled as he kissed her forehead, " Ritsu god I love you so much right now! Happy 21st Birthday Ritsu!"

From there on, Asmo immediately lifted up her body as he sat her on his laps while he sitted himself on the bed. He then pushed her hips down on his cock until it couldn't be seen any all. This eventually made RItsu cling tightly onto to his back, as of trying to endure the arosual of pain. Asmo gripped his hands in a lock position on her hips as he contiuned to rapidly thrust her from the inside. Ritsu's breast begain to bounce up and down again. She felt like like her body had gone limp all of sudden as her mind became fuzzy and blank.

She moaned loudly, "OH YES AH FUCK ME!! A-ASMO GIVE MORE!!"

Fireworks started to lit up and burst inside of her belly as her nails digged inside of his skin, then Asmo heavily panted out, " R-Ritsu hold on to me! I'm already this close to your spot!"

Ritsu nodded as she clingged on his back tightly as her nails raked down on his back as soon as his thrusts started to get a lot intense and faster inside. "A-Ah Fuck I think I'm about to come!!!", as she panted.

She then let out a moan with full of pleasure and seductiveness. A few hours later, Ritsu and Asmo we're both resting on her bed and her drunkness state had already worn off by now. Unfortunately, this was not a good sign as for her, she couldn't escape the alcohol's hangover stage. Ritsu had bad headache at the moment right now, as she rubbed her forehead, and painfully answered. " God why does my head hurt so much right now?? Asmo didn't you say that you some pain reliever?"

He nodded as he reached for the bottle and handed to her. " Not feeling well Ritsu? I'm assuming that your first hangover stage is taking effect!"

As soon as Ritsu took the bottle, her eyes widened with shock as she nervously asked, " D-Don't tell me that I'm experincing the hangover stage right now!?"

Asmo chuckled, " Yup, after the drunk stage wears off, the hangover starts taking in effect and its not very pleasant if you ask me!"

Ritsu let out a small sigh as she place her head on the pillow, as she answered." Ugh.....Remind me next to not drink to make alcohol once in while!", and the pain to contiuned throb inside of her head.

Asmo chuckled once again as he smiled while patting her head." Still cute as always! Don't worry you get use to the headaches and alcohol tolerance once you learn how control how much you drink!" as he lightly kissed her forehead and allowed her to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and Kudo 
> 
> and also a happy birthday wish too! 
> 
> Happy birthday to me!!
> 
> I know my birthday was a week ago but its still my OC's Birthday as well as too so lets pretend that its still May 19 and her birthday still today!


End file.
